


Fatherly Advice

by Tanaqui



Series: Awesome!Jakeverse (Jericho) [22]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Awesome!Jakeverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-06
Updated: 2009-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnston wants his sons to make the right choices. Sometimes that means making sure opportunities don’t pass them by before they have a chance to choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a conversation with [Scribbler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbler/pseuds/Scribblesinink) about Johnston's remark to Jake in _Red Flag_ that his "one goal when I was raising you boys was that even when things got tough you made the right choices" and the impression we got that he wouldn't be very happy if Jake got back together with Emily.

"You know, Heather," Johnston was stamping his feet to warm them while they waited for Jake to return from finding out how things worked here at Blackjack, "Sometimes my son's an idiot. Can't see a good deal, even when it's right in front of him."

Heather blinked at him, trying to decipher what he was saying. "I'm sorry, Mr Green, I'm not sure I...."

"Just...." Johnston shot Heather a sideways look, and she wondered if he maybe thought she was an idiot too, but then he smiled at her. "Just stick with him. Be patient. He'll work it out eventually."


End file.
